Miss Artistas Perfectos Series
thumb|Logo de "Miss Artistas Perfectos Series" al estilo de "[[Kendall: Love To A Guy"]]"Miss Artistas Perfectos Series" (M.A.P. Series) fue creada por Nestor Castillo el 7 de octubre del 2013 con el fin de subir las series originales de "Miss Artistas Perfectos", la pagina fue descontinuada en noviembre al tener una lista de series a estrenar confirmadas con hasta 3 temporadas y ninguna fue lanzada, más que "Ever After High", la cual fracasó. En el 2014, se creo la serie "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?", pero fue estrenada en "Wattpad", ya para febrero, la serie fue anunciada a estrenar el 3 de marzo. Actualmente, las series se estrenan primero en Wattpad, y luego en M.A.P. Series, aunque cualquier serie es original, ya que son originales de Nestor Castillo. El 31 de mayo, empezaron a transmitir las series de MTV, "Girl Code" y "Awkward", teniendo más audiencia para el blog. El 27 de junio, el logo y poster de "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?", "Kendall: Love To A Guy" y "Facking It" fue renovado usando el M.A.P. el el logo.thumb Series Articulo Principal: Series de Miss Artistas Perfectos Actuales * Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay? * The Perf Nerd * Kendall: Love To A Guy Series exitosas En una sesión de las series, se mencionó que las series más fracasadas terminarían en una temporada, las que se ubican en buenos ratings tienen dos temporadas, las populares tienen tres temporadas, y las exitosas tienen cuatro o más temporadas, a la más exitosa es "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?", convirtiendo a Austin Mahone el MAPStar más famoso. Películas *Articulo principal: Películas de Miss Artistas Perfectos Nestor publico que una posible película de "Kendall: Love To A Guy" se escrenaría. Pero cuando se refieren a películas son de uno a tres episodios, o un episodio dividio en 2 partes, lo que paso con "¿Como Ser Popular? de "The Perf Nerd" (tres partes) y "#ReturnedTheBoy" y "#MeetsAStar de "Kendall: Love To A Guy" (dos partes). Week Los "week" o "weekend" son una semana o fin de semana en el que se estrenan episodios con un mismo tema en si, se anunció la primera "Dare is Humiliating". Dare is Humiliating "Dare is Humiliating" ("Atreverse es Humillante") es la primera "week" de M.A.P., donde se estrenará un nuevo episodio de "Kendall: Love To A Guy" (dos), "The Perf Nerd", "Facking It" (como un nuevo preview), y el regreso de "Perrie and Ariana". Returned "Returned" ("Regresa") es el primer "monday" de M.A.P., donde se estrenará la segunda temporada de "Kendall: Love To A Guy" y "Facking It", y la tercera de "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?" y "The Perf Nerd". MAPStars Los "MAPStars" son los famosos que protagonizan las series, el más famoso es Austin Mahone de "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?. *Austin Mahone (Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?) 2014- *Jack Griffo (Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay? y Kendall: Love To A Guy) 2014- *Camila Cabello (Perrie and Ariana) 2014 *Sarah Hyland (The Perf Nerd) 2014-2015 *Liam Payne (Facking It) 2014- *Justin Bieber (TBA) 2014- *Nestor Castillo (Life in the School, Cameron Undercover y How to Build a Better Boy) 2014- *Cameron Dallas (Boss 2: New Boys) 2015- M.A.P. Channel Nestor habló que le gustaría cambiar el título de las series en "M.A.P. Series", pero cuando se inicia una producción estas son obligadas a anunciarse y permanecer con el mismo nombre, así que se decidió que se crearía otro canal, "M.A.P. Channel", y que sería solo estrenar y no anunciar. Categoría:MAP Categoría:Series